Squints Using IM?
by MrsRescueSpecialOps
Summary: So the Bones and NCIS team are working together. But a tragedy happens with the body. So during free time, how do they talk? with IM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know IM type of stories is against the rules but I have made it into a plot, its not like Crossing-My-Hearts story, there is actually sense in it. And to ~R~ aven ! Xxx , thanks for helping me with this, love ya.**

**R&R please**

DPOV

"Maybe I should check what's happening on MSN" I said to myself.

_**The HoTTest AGENt Inthe WOORLDD_Dinozzo Signed In**_

_**The HoTTest AGENt Inthe WOORLDD_Dinozzo: **__Heyy, is anyone on_

_**Gibbs Signed In**_

_**Gibbs:**__Yes Dinozzo, i'm on, and you get off, we have a case_

_**The HoTTest AGENt Inthe WOORLDD_Dinozzo:**__Boss, why don't you just ring_

_Ring Ring_

"Hello, Dinozzo, speaking please." I said into the phone.

"Dinozzo, case. Sign Out and Log Off"Said the person on the other end.

"Oh, hey boss. Just Logging Off now."

_**The HoTTest AGENt Inthe WOORLDD_Dinozzo Signed Out**_

_**Gibbs Signed Out**_

"So what have we got boss?" McGee asked when we got to the crime scene.

"Naval Officer. Name Unknown, cause of death seems to be a gunshot wound to the temple." The words flowed out of my mouth.

Then along came Ducky.

"Blah Blah Blah Blah... FBI."He jumbled on.

"Wait, did you just say the FBI? What about them?"I asked

"We need to work with the Jeffisonion crew from the FBI. Agent Seely Booth, Doctors' Temperance Brennan, Cam Saroyan, Lance Sweets and Jack Hudgens along with a girl on a traineeship called...Daisy, and an artist Angela Montenegro. And we are going to be nice Dinozzo. No flirting, no...Oh, just don't do anything Dinozzo. Don't even look at them."Gibbs said

"Boss, why would I do such a thing. They are probably nerds that think they know everything but don't. Example...McGeek!"I teased

"I do know everything Agent Anthony Dinozzo."A voice said from behind me.

"And who might you be. Oh, Temperance Brennan? Right. Total nerd. Woops, did I just say that aloud. Woah. Who is that?"I teased once again.

"My wife. Why?"Said the man beside the beautiful woman.

"Oh, you're married. Uhh, do you think you would be able to work out this naval officer's name and identity?"I hesitated.

"Of course. They're squints. That's what they do."Said who I gathered was the FBI Agent, Seely Booth.

"Good luck with that."Was the last thing I heard after the explosion that came from where the body was.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again. Geez, how good am I? Two stories in two days. I am amazed that I haven't got writers block. =)**

**Enjoy**

**R&R PLEASE**

_**MR_SUPAA-HOT_SEeLY=BooTh Signed In**_

_**Doctor Temperance Brennan Signed In**_

_**ANGii+HUDGPUDGE Signed In**_

_**HuDgEnS Signed In**_

_**DaiSSY4LANce Signed In**_

_**LAnCCe_SWeeTS Signed In**_

_**CaMM SARoyAn Signed In**_

_**Gibbs Signed In**_

_**The HoTTest AGENt Inthe WOORLDD_Dinozzo Signed In**_

_**PUNK PRINCEZZ ABBZ Signed In**_

_**Ruler of Elf Lord Signed In **_

_**JIMMAY Signed In**_

_**Dr. Donald{{DUCKY}}Mallard Signed In**_

_**MR_SUPAA-HOT_SEeLY=BooTh: **__So, whats heppening with the case?_

_**MR_SUPAA-HOT_SEeLY=BooTh:**__*happening_

_**The HoTTest AGENt Inthe WOORLDD_Dinozzo**__: well, the body EXPLODED and ducky cant figure anything out =(_

_**Dr. Donald {{DUCKY}}Mallard**__: excuse me tony, but I would be able to 'figure' out the remains if Dr. Brennan was to help me._

_**Doctor Temperance Brennan**__: Well, i only_

_**Dr. Donald{{DUCKY}}Mallard: **__i know you only work with bones but i really think you should help._

_**Doctor Temperance Brennan: **__okay, i'll help._

_**Dr. Donald{{DUCKY}}Mallard: **__thank you_

_**JIMMAY: **__whoa, jimmy's lucky day with a sexxy laddie_

_**JIMMAY: **__Woops, i said that aloud_

_**JIMMAY Signed Out**_

_**DaiSSY4LANce: **__OMG, me and lance are getting MARRIED!_

_**Doctor Temperance Brennan: **__Congratulations. _

_**LAnCCe_SWeeTS: **__Arggh. Daisy, it was a secret!_

_**LAnCCE_SWeeTS Signed Out**_

_**DaiSSY4LANce Signed Out**_

_**CaMM SARoyAn: **__I did DNA tests on the skin and it turns out it is James Brentlly. Went missing 5 days ago. His trainer reported him missing._

_**Gibbs: **__he was sceduled to fly out on the 25th of this month. Never showed up to his final training._

_**Ruler of Elf Lord: **__He had a laptop in his car, but that got blown up to. _

_**Gibbs: **__..._

_**Ruler of Elf Lords: **__But i'm working on a way to fix the hard-drive. And i heard that angela is good with computers._

_**ANGii+HUDGPUDGE:**__ Sure, i'll help sweetie. =)_

_**PUNK PRINCEZZ ABBZ: **__And what am i, some girl that has no idea how to put back together a fried hard-drive. Geez mcgee, are you on some anti-goth crusade?_

_**PUNK PRINCEZZ ABBA Signed Out**_

_**Ruler of Elf Lord: **__uuh, i'm goner, bye_

_**Ruler of Elf Lord Signed Out**_

_**MR_SUPAA-HOT_SEeLY=BooTh Signed Out**_

_**Doctor Temperance Brennan Signed Out**_

_**ANGii+HUDGPUDGE Signed Out**_

_**HuDgEnS Signed Out**_

_**CaMM SARoyAn Signed Out**_

_**Gibbs Signed Out**_

_**The HoTTest AGENt Inthe WOORLDD_Dinozzo Signed Out**_

_**Dr. Donald{{DUCKY}}Mallard Signed Out**_

SPOV

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

"Are you Mrs. Brentlly?"I asked the woman softly. She nodded. "I am Agent Seely Booth from the FBI and this is Agent Anthony Dinozzo from the NCIS. We have found your husband, James Brentlly. He is deceased."

"Oh, well, I was here all day. And I was in the process of a divorce. If he died accidently I would get all of his money because he never changed his" She started saying, but I cut her off.

"He was murdered, it looked like suicide...accidental death. It was a gunshot wound to the temple." I informed her.

"Motive for murder if I do say so myself. What do you reckon Booth?" Anthony smuggly said

"Your under arrest for the murder of James Brentlly. Anything you say, have said or do can be used against you as evidence." I said as she grabbed my gun and pushed us in her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to put Ziva in the other chapters. I don't like her anyway but it's not NCIS without her. So she was sent to Iraq to work with Mossad but her father sent her back because she was leaking information. This feels like it's going to be a good chapter.**

**I need comments so that I can write more chapters. So this will be my last chapter for a while.**

**I also have a poll running so please vote.**

**Love ya's and R&R please.**

"You do understand that you have kidnapped two Federal Agents. Even if you aren't guilty, you could still go to jail for kidnap. What are you doing with my gun?"I panicked as I said these words.  
"Shut the fuck up! Shut. Up. Or. I'll. Shoot. I'm not guilty" She cried.

Then the door got kicked in. Too bad we couldn't see who or what it was.

"It sure sounds like you're guilty. Kidnapping Federal Agents kind of states the obvious." Said the woman who broke into the room.

I looked at Dinozzo's face and he looked deep in thought, like he knew this woman's voice. Than 'BANG'. The woman was dead.

"ZIVA! ZIVA! WAKE UP!" Was the next thing I heard. It was Dinozzo. "ZIVA! Don't die."

Then crash. Dinozzo was of his chair shuffling to be by Ziva's side.

"Ziva, please wake up." He cried

"Leave her or I'll shoot you which I'll have to do anyway. You just witnessed a murder." She screamed to us.

"Dinozzo, I have my phone in my hand. I can go on Instant Messenger and tell Bones where we are. She can send help." I whispered to my so called partner.

_**MR_SUPAA-HOT_SEeLY=BooTh Signed In**_

_**Doctor Temperance Brennan Signed In**_

_**MR_SUPAA-HOT_SEeLY=BooTh-**__send help to James Brentlly's house. dinozzo and i have been kidnapped_

_**Doctor Temperance Brennan-**__Okay, sure thing are u alright?_

_**MR_SUPAA-HOT_SEeLY=BooTh Signed Out**_

_**Doctor Temperance Brennan-**__BOOTH!_

_**Doctor Temperance Brennan Signed Out**_

"Sending for help were you? Sneaky little prick. You don't deserve to live! I hope that message wasn't sent." The crazy woman screamed at me. "If it did, you won't make it out alive!"

And that's when she smashed my phone.


End file.
